A True Friend Never Leaves (The Sequel)
by Roaramon
Summary: Ok this is the sequel to my other fic A True Friend Never Leaves. Mimi's dad is not out of the picture yet. Can Matt save her from her father's harmful hands? Another Mimato fic. Please read and review.


Authors note: Ok this is a sequel to my other fanfic, "A true friend never leaves". It picks up right where the other one left off. You might want to read the first one before reading this one. Well this is a Mimato so if you don't like it don't read it. And PLEASE if you must curse to describe my fic please e-mail it to me rather than put it in an review where ANYONE can read it. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the Digimon characters in this fanfic.  
************************************************************************  
  
A TRUE FRIEND NEVER LEAVES: Returning the friendship  
By, Roaramon  
  
He held her tighter as she fell asleep in his arms. He cradled her in his arms and walked her over to his bed. He laid her down and covered her up. He began to stroke her soft hair and she began to stir. "Oh Matt don't ever leave me." She whispered as she settled down in his bed. "Don't worry, I never will." He said leaning down and kissing her cheek. She smiled and drifted into a deep sleep knowing that Matt would never leave her and that she would never leave him.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She squinted and rolled over. Suddenly she heard a soft moaning. Her eyes sprung open to see Matt asleep. He had is back to her and he was on the side of the bed, sleeping on his side. "Aw." Mimi sighed as she extended a hand to his back. She began to stroke his back as she scooted closer to him. She began to think about what had happened the night before and what Matt had done for her. "He's so sweet." Mimi yawned as she placed a hand on his shoulder and curled up against his back. She slowly fell back to sleep feeling Matt's warmth.  
  
The sun rose higher in the sky and it was now being to wake Matt up. Matt fluttered his eyes open as he began to wake up. Matt felt a strange warmth against his back. He turned over to see Mimi nestled warmly behind him. "Well at least she's happy now." Matt sighed as he lifted her hand off his shoulder and left her warm embrace. He pulled the covers up over her as she snuggled back up in them. Matt walked over this his closet and began to go through all the cloths he had.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi began to stir as strange smells entered the room. "Matt???" Mimi asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Hey, feeling better." Matt asked as he walked in to the room. "Yea I feel much better." Mimi said as Matt sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Well you look a lot better too." Matt smiled as he placed a hand on her forehead, stroking her hair. "Thanks." Mimi said shyly. "Any way I found the smallest cloths I have. Your cloths are beyond repair." Matt said as he handed her the folded cloths. Mimi smiled warmly at him, "Thanks Matt." Mimi said softly. "Well when your done come on out, I have breakfast cooking." Matt said as he got up and left her. "Thank you Matt." Mimi said as she began to look over the cloths.  
************************************************************************  
Matt was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Mimi walked in. "Well what do you think, how do I look?" Mimi giggled as she walked in. She was dressed in one of Matt's white button up shirts and a pair of blue jeans that well held on by a belt. "Well...." Matt said unsure of what to say. "Let's go to the mall and find some new cloths for you." Matt laughed as he placed a plate of eggs down at the table. "Yea." Mimi laughed as she sat down taking the plate. "There just way to big for you." Matt laughed as he sat down across from her.   
  
It was beginning to rain lightly when the started off. "Well let's get going." Matt said as he grabbed two light jackets out of his closet. "Here, it's the smallest on I got." Matt said holding out the jacket for her. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said as she got in the jacket smiling back at him. "Are you sure you want to come with me." Mimi asked unsure that he would want to spend a day with her. "Of course, why don't you want me to come." Matt said looking at her strangely. "No it's not that it's just that most guys don't like going to the mall." Mimi said shyly. "Yea but I'm not most guys." Matt laughed as he lead her out of the apartment. "Yea your right. Your much better than most guys." Mimi said softly looking away bashfully. "And your much better than any girl." Matt smiled down at her. She looked up into his tender eyes and smiled warmly. Mimi walked closer to Matt as he took her hand and held it tightly. Mimi sighed with happiness as she stroked Matt's soft hand.  
************************************************************************  
"Here what about this one." Matt said as he pulled a shirt out from the rack. They were in a cloths store in the mall Mimi did not have any thing picked out yet. "Oh Matt you get more excited to shop than I do." Mimi laughed looking back at him. "I like this one." Matt laughed showing her the top he picked out. It was a light pink sleeveless shirt with a flower design across the chest. "Well what do you think." Matt asked as he placed the shirt over her so she could see what it looked like on her. "It looks great Mimi." Matt said stepping away. "Your right I like it to." Mimi said smiling at the shirt he had picked out for her. "And how bout this skirt? It would go great with it." Matt said as he pulled a pink skirt off the rack. "Yea it's perfect Matt." Mimi said excitedly as she examined the skirt. "Come on let's have a look with them on." Matt laughed as he playfully pushed her towards the changing room. "Can't you wait two seconds." Mimi laughed as she pushed him back. "I'll be right back." Mimi laughed as she walked into the girls dressing room.  
  
"Well what do you think." Mimi asked as she spun out of the changing room. "WOW you look great." Matt smiled as he walked over to her. "Yea I never thought of dressing like this but I like a lot." Mimi giggled as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. "Yea well you look wonderful." Matt said softly as he took her hands. "See coming out with me is not that bad." Matt laughed. "Yea your the best Matt." Mimi smiled as she step up to him so that she was face to face with him but she still held his hand. Matt smiled warmly at her as he softly bumped her forehead with his to tilt her head up so that she was looking in his eyes. "Let's see what else we can find." Matt laughed as Mimi pulled away and released on hand but still held his other.  
************************************************************************  
"Well do we have everything?" Matt asked as they made there way to the exit. "Yea we didn't forget anything." Mimi smiled as she walked up next to Matt. "Mimi! Is that you." A familiar voice yelled in disbelief. "Sora..." Mimi asked excitedly as she turned around to see her standing there with a smile on her face. "Oh it's really you." Sora said excitedly as she ran up to Mimi giving her a huge hug. "Oh Sora I missed you." Mimi laughed. "Mimi you look great." Sora laughed as she stepped back as she looked at Mimi's new stile. "Yea, Matt picked it out." Mimi said as she stepped back to Matt. "Wow Matt I did not think guys had a fashion sense." Sora laughed. "No it's just Tai that has the problem." Matt laughed. They walked out side. It was still lightly raining but it was not that bad.  
  
"So I guess you worked things out with you dad." Sora asked as the group began to walk towards Sora's house. "Well not exactly." Mimi said looking away. "What do you mean." Sora asked concertedly. "Well I just ran away." Mimi said looking back. "WHAT! Why?" Sora asked surprised. "Well he just..." Mimi trailed off looking away as tears began to fill her eyes. "He just did some things to her that weren't what I consider fatherly." Matt said looking over at Sora. He eyed the cut that was on Mimi's face as Sora's eyes followed. "Oh..." Sora said softly. "Look Mimi if you ever need anything I'm always here for you, ok." Sora said softly placing a hand on Mimi's shoulder as they stopped in front of Sora's apartment complex. "I know. Thanks Sora." Mimi said looking up happily at Sora. "Well I'll see you two later." Sora said as she began to run towards the apartment. It was beginning to rain harder as they separated. "Bye Sora." Mimi and Matt both called to her as they to began to run towards Matt's apartment.   
************************************************************************  
"Wow that came out of no where." Mimi said as they walked into Matt's apartment. "Yea your right." Matt said as he hung up the wet jackets. "Matt would it be alright if I took a shower and cleaned up." Mimi asked shyly. "Sure, of course you can." Matt said as he took her bags to his room. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said as she ran to the bathroom.  
  
'Wow I never though things would ever turn out like this.' Mimi thought as she started the water for the shower. 'Matt really seems to understand.' Mimi thought as she stepped into the shower. 'He is being so nice to me. I feel so much safe with him than I have with any one else before.' Mimi sighed. 'I wonder why. I have never seen this side of him before, he's so much more caring and sensitive to me. He seems to understand how I feel and he knows how to make me feel better.' Mimi thought. "I like him like this." Mimi thought as she stepped out. 'I don't understand this feeling. I have never felt this way about anyone before.' Mimi thought as she put on the outfit that Matt had picked out just for her. 'I just want to be with him for ever.' Mimi thought as she peered into the room Matt was in. She found herself gazing at him while he was sitting quietly on the sofa. 'He looks so deep in thought. I wonder if he's thinking of me.' Mimi sighed.  
  
Mimi slowly walked into the living room. She looked out the window, rain still burst out of the clouds soaking every thing out side. Mimi sighed softly as she began to walk towards Matt. "Feel better." Matt asked as he motioned her to sit down. "Yea I feel great. Thanks Matt." Mimi said as she sat next to him. "Hey Mimi can I talk to you for a second." Matt asked looking away. "Sure what's up." Mimi asked looking at him. "Mimi I have been hiding something from you for a long time now." Matt said looking at her softly. "What is it Matt." Mimi said worriedly. 'All man she's going to hate for saying this. I know she can't possible like me.' Matt thought to himself as he slowly took a deep breath. "Mimi I have always liked you and you know that...." Matt started as he took her hand. 'oh no he hates me.' Mimi thought as tears slowly began to fill her eyes. "But the truth is that I just don't like you.." Matt started. 'I knew it he hates me, he wants me to leave.' Mimi thought as she turned her head away so Matt could no see the tears slowly trailing down her face. "I love you." Matt said softly. 'WHAT...' Mimi screamed in her head as her eyes sprung open. "Mimi..." Matt whispered as he placed a hand on her chin and pulled her to face him. "Oh Matt.." Mimi cried as she throw her arms around him. "Matt I...I never thought." Mimi cried as she rubbed her head in his chest. "Mimi I'm sorry." Matt said softly. "No Matt, you don't understand...I love you too." Mimi sob as she lifted her head to look up at Matt. "I never thought you felt the same, I love you." Mimi whispered looking back up at him. Matt cupped his hands around her face and wiped her tears way. "oh Mimi I'm so happy to hear you say that." Matt whispered as he pulled her to him and held her as tightly as he could. Mimi just smiled warmly and laid her head on his chest as Matt laid back against the back of the sofa, holding her close to his chest.  
  
Out side the storm got worse. Mimi shivered as thunder shook the ground as all the lights in the apartment flickered. Matt gently rubbed her back and looked down at her. "When do you think it will stop?" Mimi asked looking up into Matt's eyes. "I don't know but it's not that bad it is?" Matt asked smiling down at her in his arms. "Well if I get to be with you it not bad at all." Mimi giggled as she put her hand on his shoulder pulling her up closer to him. Matt grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them in it. "Thanks Matt." Mimi sighed as she cuddled up in the warmth. Just then a loud crack of thunder rattled through the apartment complex as the lights flashed off and power shut down. Mimi squirmed up closer to Matt, closing her eyes tightly. Matt looked down at her, she had her head deeply buried in his chest. "It's alright.." Matt soothed softly as he stroked her back softly.   
  
She began to calm down and soon she was beginning to fall asleep in his arms. She let out a soft yawn as she nestled her head in Matt's chest. "Tired?" Matt asked softly. "Yea..." Mimi yawned. Matt pulled her down to lay out on the sofa. Matt was in the back of the sofa and Mimi had her back to Matt. Mimi cuddled back to Matt as he slipped his arm around her. She took his hand and held it tightly in her hand. Feeling Matt's warms Mimi slowly feel asleep in his warm, gentle arms.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi woke up to the sounds of cooking and the smells of food. It was late in the morning, she had slept on the sofa all night with Matt. Mimi sat up and looked towards the kitchen and saw Matt cooking over the stove. Mimi got up and quietly came up behind him. He did not seem to notice her. Mimi smiled and slipped her arms around his shoulders. "Morning." Mimi greeted as he turned to face her. "Good Morning...Sleep well." Matt asked as he lightly kissed her cheek. "Just fine with you with me. That was a nasty storm." Mimi said as she sat down at the table as Matt placed the breakfast on the table. "Yea, but they weren't that bad." Matt laughed looking tenderly at Mimi. Mimi just let out a shy giggle and began to eat. "Wow Matt your a really good cook." Mimi said as she gulped down the food. "Thanks. I always used to cook for my dad so I just got good at it." Matt said smiling at Mimi.  
  
"Look I have to go out to the store and pick up some things. Do you want anything." Matt asked as he headed to the door. "No thanks." Mimi said as she sat on the couch. "Ok I'll be back in a couple hours. Help your self to anything you find." Matt said as he ran out the door.  
************************************************************************  
(Hours later)  
'I hope I remembered everything.' Matt thought as he came up to his apartment complex. He looked up strangely at his apartment. 'That's strange. I did not think Mimi would just leave the door open.' Matt thought as he began to climb the stairs up to his apartment. Matt walked in and stood in shock. The apartment was a mess, every thing was pulled apart and knocked over. "Mimi!!" Matt called as he dropped the bags and began to search the apartment. "Looks like I was robbed but nothings missing except Mimi." Matt said to himself. "Mimi where are you." Matt called. 'She's not here. What happened.' Matt thought as he stood completely puzzled. 'Maybe I should call the police.' Matt thought as he picked up the phone.  
  
"So how long were you gone." An officer asked Matt. "About two three hours." Matt answered. There were police everywhere looking for some clue as to what had happened. "And was anything stolen." He asked Matt. "No the only thing missing is Mimi." Matt answered worriedly. "Is it possible that she did this." he asked. "NO...no she would not do that." Matt said honestly. "Ok well why was she here, I thought she lived with her parents." He asked looking strangely at Matt. "Oh yes but she was having trouble at home so she was staying with me until things worked out." Matt said softly. "Ok well let me contact Mr. Tachikawa and see what he says." He said leaving Matt.  
************************************************************************  
"I told you that you were to NEVER see him again." A familiar voice growled in the front set of a car. "I did not do anything dad." Mimi cried from the back set. She was completely tied up and could not move. "Yes you did you went to him after I told you to never see your friends." He yelled as he pulled over next to a forest on the side of the road. "You said that you never wanted to see me again and I stayed away why are you hurting me." Mimi cried. "Because your my daughter and if you wont obey me than your no good and must be taken care of so you'll never embarrass me." He snarled as he went to the trunk and pulled out a crate. "But what are you going to do." Mimi sob. "Oh I wont ever have to deal with you again or your friend Matt." he said as he picked up a thick rope out of passenger set. "What do you mean. What are you going to do to him." Mimi cried as he picked her up and carried her a ways into the woods. He carried her until he found a very wet and muddy spot under a tree. "See because you were with him last everyone will blame him." He said tossing the rope over a high branch. "Blame him for what." Mimi asked as tears streamed down here face. "For you death." He laughed as he made a noose out of the rope. Mimi just froze at what he just said. She could not move or even speak. He placed the crate under the noose and picked Mimi up and stood her on the crate. The crate began to sink a little when Mimi stood on it. "See he'll be blamed for you missing and when they find you here he'll be put away for a long time." He laughed as he placed the noose around her neck. "And the best part is that you wont live long enough to defend him." He laughed as he walked away. "no..." Mimi whispered as he walked away. Suddenly the crate lowered slightly causing Mimi to scream in fear.  
************************************************************************  
"What's going on." Mr. Tachikawa demanded as he walked up to the police and Matt. "Well it seems that your daughter is missing." The office said. "Yea he stole her from me." Mr. Tachikawa yelled pointing at Matt. "Well the thing is that you both could be responsible for her missing." He said looking over the papers. "What do you mean." Mr. Tachikawa asked confused. "Well yes she was with Matt last. But we have reports of her running from your house, crying one time and bleeding another." He said looking strangely at Mr. Tachikawa. "oh..." he said softly looking away. "Looking for some one to blame is not finding Mimi." Matt spoke up. "Yea your right kid. Let's find her first." The officer said looking at Matt. "Where do you think she would be." The officer asked. "Well she always hangs out at the mall or with her friends." Mr. Tachikawa said strangely. "Alright one of our officers will go with you down there. Matt why don't you come with me and well search the other part of town." He said walking towards the patrol car. "Fine." Mr. Tachikawa said as he looked harshly at Matt. Matt just looked away and got into the car.  
************************************************************************  
The crate had sunk more into the wet ground as once again tears rolled down Mimi's cheeks. "Oh why is he doing this." Mimi cried as she lowered her head sobbing. The noose was slowly beginning to tighten around her neck. She could barley stand on the crate. She stood on her toes but it just made it sink faster. "No one's going to find me in time." Mimi cried. "Things were just beginning to become perfect. Matt loves me and I love him but now it's ending, so soon." Mimi cried as she looked up trying to stop her tears but it was no use.  
************************************************************************  
"So no sigh of her." the officer asked over the radio. "No nothing." The other answered. "It's getting late, we will have less of a chance of finding her now." He said looking towards Matt. He was gazing out the window, tears could be seen in his eyes. "I'm sorry kid." He said softly. "I know he knows where she is but he..." Matt started. "I know. I think he knows something." He said as the car began to drive past a forest. "Hey what's that." Matt asked pointing to tire tracks in the mud on the side of the road. "Well there tracks of an expensive car." He said as they stepped out of the car. "Come on let's look a round." Matt said as he began to walk into the forest. "Hold on kid, it's to dark to see anything." He said as he went back to the car. "I have to try." Matt said determinedly. "Alright, I'll go this way, you keep on that trail. The last thing we need it two missing people." He said as they separated and headed into the forest.  
************************************************************************  
'Oh I don't feel to good.' Mimi thought as she hung her head limply. The rope was now beginning to hold her up and her face was beginning to turn red. Mimi slowly began to fall unconscious. "Oh Matt where are you." Mimi cried as she took her last gasp of air.  
  
"Mimi where are you?" Matt called as he continued to follow the trail. Suddenly he heard a softly gasp coming from just a head of him. "Mimi." Matt called as he began to run in the direction. "Hey kid where are you." the officer called from close by. "Over here." Matt called as he continued running towards a clearing. "Oh Mimi please be there." Matt said to himself as he ran faster. "Mimi." Matt called as he bust through trees and bushes into the clearing. "MIMI!!!!!" Matt yelled as he stood frozen at what he saw. Her feet went on the crate anymore, her face was white and her eyes were closed tightly. "no...Mimi!" Matt yelled as he ran over to her. He lifted her up and slowly slipped her head out of the noose. Matt cradled her in his arms over to a drier area. "Did you find her." The officer called as he came into the clearing. "Oh my.." he gasped as he gazed over her. "I'm sorry, we weren't fast enough." He said kneeling down to Matt. Matt just gave him a stubborn look then turned his head to Mimi. "NO. I'm not loosing her." Matt cried as he began to perform CPR on her. He continued for a couple minutes but to no avail.   
  
"She's not coming back. I'm sorry." The officer said softly as more patrol cars could be heard coming. He went back to meet them. "No I'm not giving up. Come on Mimi. You can't leave me." Matt cried as he cupped her face. He lowered his head to hers as tears rolled down his eyes. "Come on Mimi. Come back to me." Matt cried as he kissed her forehead and once again continued the CPR. But still noting happened. Matt just looked down helplessly at Mimi as he took a deep breath and gave her his last try. Nothing happened. "No....Mimi." Matt whispered as slumped his head over her crying. "No...Mimi no." Matt sobbed. Suddenly a soft, faint cough came from her lifeless body as she shook in response. "Mimi..." Matt said softly as he opened his eyes. "Mimi!" Matt cried as he lifted his head and looked down at her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up helpless at Matt. "Matt.." Mimi gasped. Suddenly her body shook as she began to cough and gasp for air. Matt lifted her up to sit and pulled her down to him so she was leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's ok Mimi...I'm here." Matt whispered as he rubbed her back trying to help her. Soon her gasped slowly turned to sobs as tears fell freely from her eyes. Matt held her up as he began to remove the bindings wrapped around her arms and legs. As soon as she was free again she throw her arms around Matt hand buried her head into his chest. "Oh Matt, I was so scarred." Mimi cried as Matt pulled her close.   
  
"Hey Matt." The officer called. "Here the ambulance is here.....Mimi!" He yelled in surprise as he saw her wrapped in Matt's arms. "Oh my, your alive." He yelled as he knelt down behind her. Mimi lifted her head and turned to him and smiled warmly. "Wow I guess you did it kid." He said looking back at Matt. "I could never give up." Matt said softly as he looked down at Mimi. She smiled and laid her head back on his chest. "Mimi who did this to you." Matt asked softly as he laid his head on top of hers. "oh...it was...my...my dad." Mimi whimpered softly. "But why??" The officer asked. "Oh he's has hurt me before" Mimi cried softly. "But I never thought he would do this." Mimi whispered rubbing her head into Matt's chest. "That's why she was staying with you." the officer asked. "Yea. I did not want her to get hurt again. I thought she would be safe with me." Matt said softly. Voices could be head as more officers came to the area. "Well here they come now. We have enough evidence to prove him guilty." He said standing up and walked away.  
  
"Mimi are you ok?" Matt asked softly. "Yea I guess so, just scarred." Mimi said looking up into his wet eyes. "Did he hurt you any other way." Matt asked. "No. Only my neck hurts." Mimi whispered softly as she felt the weld around her neck. Matt placed his hand on hers and felt the wound with her. "And it hurts a little to talk." Mimi said softly. "Ok. Then don't talk." Matt said softly as he smiled softly at her as he placed his finger in front of her lips. He stood up helping Mimi up too. He pulled her close and held her tightly. "Come on. You must be tired." Matt said softly. Mimi just nodded in reply. Matt wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the patrol cars.  
************************************************************************  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!" Mimi's father screamed as he was being hand cuffed. "Your under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder." The office explained. "You can't prove that. It was that stupid Matt kid." He snarled. "Your the only one in town who has an expensive car that makes these types of tire tracks. You had hurt your daughter before, and she have proven that it was you." The office explained as Matt and Mimi walked on to the road. "WHAT!!! She's suppose to be dead." He yelled looking towards them. "Well thanks to Matt she's not." The officer explained as he forced him into the back of the car.  
  
"Thanks for all your help." Matt thanked the officer. "Hey thanks for keeping her alive. I would have given up after the first couple tries. But you just did not let her go." He said smiling at Matt. "I could never let her go." Matt sighed as he pulled Mimi closer. "Well I bet your tired right." He asked looking down at Mimi. "Right!" She whispered softly. "Well you two take care. Well probably be seeing you soon." He said looking back to Mimi's father. "Yea. Well thanks a lot for your help." Matt said as they walked away.  
************************************************************************  
"Well let's get you right to bed." Matt said as he opened the door and lead Mimi in. Matt walked with her into the bed room. He set up the bed and placed Mimi in. "Now you just get some rest alright." Matt said as he pulled the covers over her. "Hungry??" Matt asked. "Yea, a little." Mimi whispered. "Alright I'll be right back." Matt smiled. Mimi smiled back and turned on her side. 'I'm so lucky to have him with me.' Mimi thought as she nestled up.   
  
Soon Matt came back with a bowl of soup. "Here you go." Matt said as he sat down next to Mimi. Mimi sat up and out of no where gave him a big hug. "Thanks Matt." Mimi whispered as she held him tighter. "Oh I could never live with myself you weren't here." Matt said as he pulled her up. "Here eat this. I thought soup would be good on you throat." Matt said as he gave Mimi the bowl.  
  
Mimi handed the empty bowl back to Matt. "Feel better" Matt asked. "Yea. My throat does not hurt as much." Mimi said a bit stronger. "You sound a lot better." Matt said smiling lovingly at her. "Thanks." Mimi smiled. "Here you lay down and get some rest." Matt said as he helped Mimi lay down. "Put this on your neck. It will make it feel better." Matt said as he laid a warm cloth over her neck. "Thanks." Mimi yawned. "Well I'm going to go clean up. If you need any thing...just call, if you can." Matt said as he kissed her forehead and left.  
************************************************************************  
"Finally done." Matt yawned as he walked into the bed room to check on Mimi. "Hey now didn't I say to get some rest." Matt laughed as he saw Mimi still away. "I can't sleep." Mimi said softly. "Why not." Matt asked as he laid next to her on top of the covers. "I don't know I just can't." Mimi said softly looking down. "Fell a bit scared." Matt asked taking her hand. "Yea." Mimi sighed as she looked back up at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Matt said softly nuzzling his forehead with hers. "I know it's just..." Mimi trailed off as she scooted closer to Matt. "I don't want to be alone." Mimi said softly as she nuzzled her head up under Matt's chin. "Your not alone. I'm here." Matt soothed softly as he began to stroke her back. "oh Matt. Please don't leave me." Mimi whimpered softly. "Don't worry. I would never leave you." Matt whispered as he wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly. "Matt I love you so much." Mimi yawned as she slowly closed her eyes. "I love you too Mimi. I'll always be here for you. I love you." Matt said softly as he too closed his weary eyes. Mimi cuddled up closer to Matt as she began to fall asleep in his warm, secure arms.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi woke up later that night to thrashing coming from next to her. "Matt...Matt wake up." Mimi whispered as she shook him. She looked at he's eyes, there were tears squeezing throw he's eye lids. "Matt. Come on it's just a dream. Please wake up." Mimi said softly. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. "Matt what's wrong." Mimi asked concertedly. "Mimi! Oh it was just a dream." Matt gasped as he laid back down next to her. "What was it Matt." Mimi asked. "Just a bad dream." Matt puffed as he ran a hand down her cheek. "I thought you were gone...for good. I was too late." Matt whispered. "It was just a dream Matt." Mimi smiled as she took his hand and held it tightly. "It just seemed so real." Matt whispered. "Oh Matt." Mimi giggled as she laid her head next to his. "What could give you such a bad dream. I'm ok, you saved me." Mimi whispered. "I know it's just that..." Matt started softly. "What Matt." Mimi asked looking into his eyes. "Mimi I care a lot about you, more than anyone." Matt said as he looked down away from her gaze. Mimi looked back at him as she noticed tears begin to fill his eyes. "Mimi if I ever lost you...I'd.... and what your dad did...if he...." Matt said softly as he hung his head lower. Mimi looked at him strangely as his body began to shack slightly and soft sniffling could be heard. "Matt it's ok." Mimi whispered as she slid her arms around him to hold him as tightly as she could. "Mimi" Matt whimpered. Mimi looked down and saw a river of tears falling from his face, tears began to fall from her face as well. "I could have lost you Mimi." Matt cried as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Matt." Mimi cried as she buried her head in Matt's chest as Matt hid his face in Mimi's soft hair. They just laid there, comforting each other, trying to stay a close as possible.   
  
"I'm...I'm sorry Mimi. I'm just being a big baby." Matt whimpered as he pulled away. "no...no your not." Mimi sniffled as she cupped his face with her hands. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled warmly up at him. He still had tears falling from his face as he looked back at her. "It's ok Matt." Mimi said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Matt immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Oh Mimi." Matt whispered as he nuzzled close to her neck. "Shh...it's...it's ok Matt." Mimi sniffled as she stroked his back. "I could have lost you Mimi, my life. I could have lost you for good." Matt whimpered softly as he pulled away. "But you didn't." Mimi said as she laid her head on his chest. "But I could have..." Matt said firmly. "Mimi I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. If he killed you I don't know what I would have done." Matt said as he whipped his tears way. "It's ok Matt, I'm ok thanks to you." Mimi said softly looking up at him. "Just don't leave me Mimi." Matt whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "I won't as long as you won't." Mimi whispered as she kissed his cheek. "I would never leave you Mimi." Matt whispered as he leaned down and kissed her lips and she kissed back. "I love you Mimi." Matt whispered as he pulled her closer and began to fall asleep. "I love you Matt." Mimi sighed as she curled up next to Matt. Both slowly fell asleep feeling love and warmth in each other's save caring arms.   
  
Authors note: Ok, I know that Mimi's dad is not mean at all. I had this idea before I saw him on the show. I do not think that he would ever do anything like this. It's just a fanfic and just for fun, right.^_^   



End file.
